His Obsession
by sakura-himeno
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is head over heels in love with Mikan Sakura since he was ten. Now that he's grown obsessed with her, he has the urge to do it with her.


Himeno: Okay, I came up with another lemon fic. So what? Well, I'm just motivated enough to write this. Seriously, you should read Anne Rice's books. They are way erotic, but the plots are very interesting. This is another Natsume and Mikan fic, and this little oneshot is inspired by Jc-Zala's story, Obsession. Basically, this is my own version of Obsession.

Akatsuki-hime: I didn't know you can be such a perv, sis.

Himeno: I'm not! Anyway, this is just a story I made out of boredom.

Akatsuki-hime: Oh sure whatever…

Himeno: sighs Okay, disclaimer time…

Akatsuki-hime: My stupid sister doesn't own Gakuen Alice, okay?

Himeno: Hey! Don't call me stupid!

**His Obsession **

All he wanted in his life was her. 15-year old Natsume Hyuuga sat at the back of the room pretending to read his manga in his hand. Class was going on one beautiful summer day, with Jinno-sensei lecturing and scribbling equations on the board. He didn't care about the lessons. What he cared about was the girl seated beside him. He had kept stealing glances at her even since Math period started. She seemed bored with the lessons as her cheek rested on her hand. Her name was Mikan Sakura. She was very pretty. She had smooth and flawless porcelain skin, plump soft lips, long silky brown hair, and innocent hazel eyes. Man, she could make any guy scream for her love.

After class, she went to her favorite spot under a certain cherry blossom tree. She almost sat down when a guy came and called her name. She paused and turned to the guy with that sweet smile of hers. That guy, obviously a fan boy, was smiling handsomely at the brunette. On the other hand, the guy sitting on one of the branches of tree was getting really jealous. He had the urge to burn the guy or kick him away from her. Hotness ran through his veins and he felt as if his body was on fire when the guy placed an arm over her shoulders. Mikan still had her friendly face, because she was too naïve to realize the guy's intention on her. The guy kept babbling some jokes and interesting gossips to her, and Mikan just listened to him. She laughed at his jokes. She looked so adorable while laughing. This made Natsume more jealous.

He wanted Mikan all to himself. She was his and only his. No guy can ever have her, not even his best friend, Ruka. With a flick of his hand, he activated his Fire Alice and burned the sleeve of the guy. Mikan and the guy were very surprised by the flame. Mikan would've nullified it, but the guy immediately panicked and bolted out of sight.

He smirked, contented with his doing, and jumped down to face her. Mikan gasped at the sight of him.

"N-Natsume, were you up there all this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what?" he replied coldly. Typical of Natsume. He was always cold and poker-faced.

"And you're the cause of that fire!" Mikan yelled this time, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What did you do that for?" She placed her hands on her waist as she glared at him.

He rolled his crimson eyes away from her. "Tch… I have my reasons." And his reasons were: 1) He was in love with Mikan, as in insanely in love. 2) He is overly possessive of her. 3) He gets jealous and irritated easily whenever other guys flirt with her. But he wouldn't dare telling those to her.

"You're really mean, Natsume. You better apologize to that guy."

"No" was his reply as he shot her a death glare.

"Don't be such a jerk!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up. You're making my ears bleed, polka-dots."

Her face turned red right away. "Stop calling me that! I'm not polka-dots! I have a name, you know!" She pouted ever-so-cutely and crossed her arms. "It's no use knocking some sense into you. I thought you were a genius and yet you're stupid enough not call me by name."

"I don't care," he replied, leaning his back against the tree. He watched her stomped her foot down and spun around. She seemed to be ready to leave, and when she took a few steps forward, Natsume gripped her arm. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with Tono-senpai… Oh wait… I better call him sensei, because he's a teacher now. Anyway, he has an assignment for me." She jerked her arm away from his grip and shrugged. "Now, please excuse me."

Tono, Akira Tonouchi… He was the previous representative of the Special Ability Class. He already graduated and now he was a teacher in the Academy. He had the Alice of Amplification, which was rare like Mikan's Nullification Alice. He was popular with the ladies and he was a bit of a pervert. He especially likes hugging and flirting with Mikan, but he has no ill intentions with her.

Still, the thought of Tono touching his Mikan annoyed the hell out of him. Only he had the right to touch her. Reaching under her short skirt and touching her smooth thighs, he thought of that, too. He thought of kissing her so much.

He prevented her from leaving by pinning her against the tree. The devil was inside him for sure. Drawing his face close to her face, he slid his hands up her thighs. She let out a small shriek as her eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously. He didn't reply. He kept his eyes open, staring into her hazel eyes with passion. He kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She struggled to push him away, but Natsume only deepened the kiss even more. And soon, she didn't object and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Mikan, you're mine…" he said in a soft whisper. At last he dragged her to the grassy ground and started to unbutton her uniform.

She didn't object. The fear she had a while ago had disappeared. She also felt like she wanted him. But Natsume wanted her more.

He slowly kissed his way up her neck as he threw her blouse to the ground, shortly followed by her skirt. He caressed her back with passion. He unzipped his pants and threw them to the side and proceeded in taking off his polo. He then started kissing her flat tummy.

This was all too fast for her. But she didn't seem to mind it. She had secretly loved Natsume as well, but she never realized that Natsume wanted her. Yes, she was so dense, yet her innocent nature was one of the reasons why Natsume changed.

"Natsume, do you love me?" she asked all of the sudden, and he instantly stopped and looked at her.

"Hn… I shouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"Hmm… You're such a pervert."

Giggling, she reached down and removed her shoes as he began to undo her bra. He took deep breath and slid it off slowly. His eyes widened at her big bust that were so full. He brushed her brown locks before he nibbled on her right nipple. She moaned in ecstasy by this. He sucked on her breasts until he heard her uttering his name, but he didn't stop. He trailed butterfly kisses between her valley, and her hand slid inside his boxes, stroking his manhood. He tweaked suddenly, and grinned maliciously at her.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at it. Unexpectedly, he started sucking on it. "Na…Na… Natsume…" she muttered. Though shocked, she had to admit that it felt good. She slid his boxers off, and he wriggled out of them. The next thing up was her white laced panties. He wasn't the man of patience, so he tore panties with full force. "Natsume! That was expensive, you know!" she wailed.

He kissed her lips and said, "I'll just buy you a new one…" He was amazed to see her fully naked. He kissed his way down to womanhood and began licking her. His fingers went inside her within a moment, stroking deeply. She moaned loudly at his touch. "You're enjoying this, huh?"

"Pervert…"

He was more than ready to go inside her, to make her officially his. Nothing was there to stop him. His lips continued the assault on her breast as his hand thrust her several times. She gasped but didn't stop him. He pressed his lips against hers again as his thumb began to rub her clit. She arched into the contact. His hands guided her legs around his waist, getting ready to journey inside of her. He thrusted into her. He plunged in and out pusher her body back farther. He thrust his cock into her harder and harder. And when they've reached the climax, they were breathless.

He lay down next to her. Sweat was drying on their bodies, as a smile came to her face as she looked at him. Not bad for their first time, he thought. He cupped one of her breast with his hand and looked at her seriously. "Mikan…"

"What is it?"

"Remember that you're mine and mine alone…"

"Possessive, aren't we?" She giggled sweetly.

"No… More like obsessed."

**The End**

Himeno: Maybe I should do a chapter story rated M? I'll have to think about that. Hehe… I didn't know what to do with the scene there. I'm not good at writing these kind of stuffs yet, but I'll try to improve. Please tell me what you think of it. Review!!! No flames, okay?

Akatsuki-hime: For an idiot, you sure are perverted.

Himeno: I'm not perverted, Onee-chan!

Akatsuki-hime: Says the ditzy one.

Himeno: Onee-chan no baka! I'm not ditzy!

Akatsuki-hime: Whatever… Well, readers don't forget to review to my little sister's story.


End file.
